the_german_vespersfandomcom-20200213-history
Aurora-class battleship
|imageBG= |name=''Aurora''-class battleship |hidep= |manufacturer=*German |designer= Nilem12 |class= |cost= N/A |hidet= |length=3,500m |width= |height=500 |max accel= |mglt= |max speed=450,000 km/s |engine=Sublight engine *Hyperdrive |fuel= ZPM |hdsystem=Intergalactic |poweroutput= |power= ZPM-powered generators |shield gen=Vespers shielding system |hull= |sensor= Vespers sensor array |target= |control=*Auxiliary bridge *Control chair *Control consoles |navigation= |avionics=Mental |countermeasures= |armament=*Drone weapons *Vespers energy weapon |complement=Gateships |crew= |skeleton= |passengers= 1,500 |capacity= unlimited |othersystems=*Core drive *Self-destruct |hideu= |role=Warship |firstuse= |affiliation=*The German Empire }} The Aurora-class battleship is a series of Vesper battleships used during their wars. It is a A Class-Battleship. The Vespers have over 100 Aurora-class battleships in their fleet. Overview Built by the Germans during their war with the Cahills, the Aurora-class is considered to be among the most advanced class of warships ever created (not including Atlantis). Technology Command and control systems These spaceships contains a subspace communications array allowing them to send out distress signals or communicate at faster-than-light speeds with other vessels at interstellar distances. They can also project stable holograms onto other ships capable of also projecting sound, however sound cannot be transmitted back to the projecting ship. This may just be because of the massive difference in speed and the distance it was being transmitted and that when they are closer and travelling at a similar speed it may be possible. These spaceships also contains beaming transporters that can store unlimited men and cargo. Offensive and defensive systems The Aurora-class boasts an arsenal of Drone weapons that are capable of destroying a ship in mere seconds, and have shown the ability to bypass shielding systems with great ease. They are very accurate and can hit multiple targets at a time, even after their host ship is destroyed. Aurora's are also equipped with a more conventional energy weapon, which is unguided and more powerful than drones and causing severe damage to solid targets. The shields of the Aurora-class have been shown to mimic the contour of the hull. These shielding systems allow Aurora-class battleships to withstand intense weapons fire even when little power is being fed into them, and they can protect Aurora-class battleships from the intense heat and pressure of the eruption of a super volcano. However, the ship's hull appears to be very durable, sustaining heavy damage even from Railguns or Missiles. Energy and power systems The Aurora-class are known to have a Zero Point Module to give them an extra 'boost'. Even without them the ships are capable of remaining active for long durations of time. In the first ever Aurora-class battleship, the Aurora, the power can remain active for 10,000 years maintaining the crew's stasis pods without a ZPM. Hyperdrive and propulsion systems The Aurora-class possesses the fastest sublight engines known to exist. They could be modified to travel at .999% the speed of light if the need would ever arise. The ship requires a Zero Point Module to travel at this speed. Aurora-class battleships were equipped with intergalactic hyperdrives to travel to other galaxies. The hyperdrives on the Aurora-class are far superior to every other form of interstellar hyperdrive. Interior Bridge The bridge of the Aurora-class controls most all of basic systems required for the battleship to function. It is situated in the middle of the upper side of the ship with the front side being a large window. The bridge consists of panels and displays similar to those of the Atlantis control room, but also feature a Control chair for navigation and to control all functions of the ship. Brig These vessels contain brigs which are used to detain prisoners. The brig is an empty room devided into two sections by bars with forcefields between them. Weapons control platform Aurora-class battleship includes the chair room, where a Vesper Control Chair, also known as a weapon's control platform, is present in the middle which allows the use of the ship's complement of Drone weapons. The ship's other weapons are also controlled here. It is located at the rear of the vessel and contained a visual screen on the wall which contained a display of certain systems. It was possible for a person to be sealed in the room. Other locations *Captain's quarters. *Drone storage. *Hangar Bays: For use of Gateships Category:Nilem12 Category:Hydra Category:Vespers Category:Battleships Category:Aurora-class